Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to assisting a consumer in reaching a decision to purchase an item. In particular, a consumer can be linked with a sales assistant that is located remotely from the consumer and the outcome of the interaction can be recorded.
Background
Some retail stores extend across tens of thousands of square feet and offer thousands of items for sale. Many consumers visit such retail stores when shopping for a diverse set of items such as groceries, office supplies, and household wares. Typically, these stores can have dozens of aisles and/or departments. It can be challenging to find a store employee to assist with a purchasing decision. A consumer can become frustrated when time must be spent looking for help. Further, if a large number of different items are offered for sale at the retail store, it is possible that when an employee is found that employee may not be knowledgeable about the particular item of interest to the consumer. A consumer may become frustrated by this chain of events and might pursue purchasing the item at another retail store.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.